Portales peligrosos
by Shishi Dragneel
Summary: Que pasara cuando los sombrero de paja y su aliado Law se encuentren con Fairy Tail? Porque el consejo mando esta carta a Fairy Tail? Descubranlo mi primer fic sean buenos (no se quejen por lo poco que dura el primer cap intentare hacer mas largo el proximo) Se despide Shishi - fanfic abandonado...
1. Prologo

Portales peligrosos  
 **Es mi primer fic no me odien**

* * *

Un dia en magnolia nuestro problematico gremio de Fairy Tail como siempre estaba en una pelea

habia sillas volando Gray,Natsu y Gajeel peleaban,Erza comia su Pastel de fresas Elfman gritaba "Hombre"

Lucy y Levy hablaban y Happy,Wendy y Charle tenian una conversacion.

-Ustedes tres dejen de pelear-Gritaba una Erza molesta por el comportamiento de los dos chicos

-Aye-Gritarona la vez

-MOCOSOS,HAY ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA DECIRLES-Grito el maestro Makarov callando a todos los que estaban teniendo una conversacion

-Que es viejo-Grito cierto pelirosa

-E recibido una carta del consejo magico,tenemos que explorar un portal recientemente encontrado a las afueras de Magnolia

-¿Y porque no lo hacen ellos?-

-La verdad no tengo idea-

-Los que iran seran:Natsu,Gray,Erza,Gajeel,Levy,Juvia,Wendy y Lucy

-Yujuuuuuuuuuu-Gritaba Natsu

-¿Por que nosotras-Preguntaron Lucy y Levy

-Juvia esta feliz de poder estar con Gray-sama -Dijo obviamente Juvia

-¿Y nosotros podemos ir?-Pregunto Lily con Happy y Charle junto a el

-Si-Respondio el Maestro Makarov

* * *

Mientras tanto el mundo de One Piece en el Thousand Sunny el barco de los Piratas Del Sombrero De Paja,Zoro y Robin hablaban,Brook y Sanji abusaban a Nami (NA:e.e) Franky estaba a cargo del timon del Sunny y como es normal Ussop Luffy y Chopper corrian por todo la cubierta del barco,Law estaba sentado mirando a sus aliados

-¡Torao ven a jugar con nosotros!-Grito Luffy

-No quiero Mugiwara-Dijo el capitan de los Piratas Heart

-Capitan,tierra a la vista-Grito Zoro al darse cuenta de una bastante lejana isla

-Yujuuuuuuuuuu-Grito el capitan de los Mugiwara

-SUUUUUPER-Grito cierto cyborg pervertido

-VAMOS-Grito Luffy a lo que los sombrero de paja sonrieron

* * *

Ya en la isla los Mugiwara fueron a buscar proviciones para seguir el viaje y como es normal Luffy se fue corriendo y gritando "COMIDAAAA"

-¿Donde se metio ese Baka?-Se pregunto Zoro

-Provocara un escandalo de seguro-dijo Sanji

-Nos dividiremos en equipos-Dijo Nami

-Zoro y Robin,Sanji y Ussop,Chopper y yo,Franky,Brook y Law-Dijo la navegante de los sombrero de paja

-Nos reuniremos luego de encontrar proviciones y buscar a Luffy ahora adios-Dijo Nami mientras se volteaba para irse

-Nos vemos-Dijo Robin

-Nami,Robin Adios-Dijo Sanji con una voz triste por estar separado de las chicas de la banda

-Adios-dijeron el resto

 ****

* * *

 **No soy muy bueno y es mi primer fic si descubro como hacer mas capitulos la seguire asi que si alguien lee esto por favor digame como se hace xD**

 **Se despide Shishi Dragneel**


	2. Encuentro

En una montaña cercana a la ciudad de Magnolia algunos miembros de fairy tail se paraban enfrente de un portal morado

-Estoy encendido-Dijo Natsu

-Callate cabeza de cerilla-Dijo el mago de hielo Gray

-¿Ustedes dos estan peleando?-Dijo cierta chica con cabello escarlata con un tono que da mucho miedo

-No,somos mejores amigos-Dijeron Natsu y Gray a la vez tratando de parecer buenos amigos

-Ja idiotas-Dijo Gajeel

-Callate hierro oxidado-Dijo Natsu

-LES DIJE BASTA DE PELEAR!-Dijo Erza a lo que Natsu y gajeel se callaron

-Aye-dijeron

-Tenemos que entrar-dijo Lucy parando a sus compañeros

Todos asintieron y entraron al portal

* * *

Mientras tanto Luffy trataba de encontrar una ciudad o algo por el estilo para poder comer cuando vio a unos chicos caer del cielo (NA:describiria a cada uno pero ustedes saben como son)

-Hola,¿podria decirme donde estamos?-Dijo la rubia

-Yo tampoco lo se-Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa a lo que Lucy solo suspiro

-Luceee tengo hambre-Dijo el DS de fuego

-Idiota acabamos de llegar ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Gray

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y sere el próximo rey de los piratas-dijo Luffy

-¡LUFFY!-Se escucho una voz todos voltearon y vieron a un peliverde y a una chica de pelo negro

-¡Chicos!-Grito Luffy

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Erza

-Son mis nakama-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa como siempre

-Luffy tenemos que ir al barco-Dijo el peliverde

-Por cierto me llamo Zoro y la chica se llama Robin-

-Pero no he comido nada-Dijo Luffy

-Yo también tengo hambre-Dijo Natsu

-Esta bien vamos a cazar algo-dijo Robin

Luego de cazar y comer sobretodo comer los chicos volvieron al sunny acompañados de los chicos de fairy tail

-No me subiré a eso-Dijeron Gajeel y Natsu

-Callate y sube llamitas-dijo Gray

-Callate tu hielito-

-¿Estan peleando?-Dijo Erza como siempre asustando a los dos chicos

-No-Dijeron asustados

-Juvia siempre quiso ir en un barco con Gray-sama-

Al final Erza hizo entrar a patadas a Natsu y a Gajeel luego de esperar al resto partieron para seguir teniendo aventuras en el nuevo mundo

* * *

 **Pensaba que seria mas facil hacer fics pero la verdad es complicado tener ideas e inspiracion suficiente para hacerlo.Sí puedo seguir haciendolo cada poco tiempo lo are pero tengo muchos estudios y no creo que suba el tercer capitulo.Sí llego a hacer parejas seran NaLu,GaLe,Gruvia,LuNa y ZoRo**

 **Se despide Shishi 3**


	3. Conviviendo con piratas

Disclaimer:Fairy tail y One piece no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y a Eichiro Oda

En el Thoussand Sunny Natsu Luffy Chopper y Usopp corrian por la cubierta (si se preguntan porque Natsu puede estar en el barco es porque Chopper le dio una medicina para el mareo a el y a Gajeel) ,Zoro dormia,Levy y Lucy ya se habian echo amigas de Robin y de Nami y estaban hablabando con ellas,Gajeel estaba sentado junto a Law mirando a los demas,Gray hablaba con Brook mientras que Juvia lo espiaba (NA:Que raro que haga eso :V)Los 3 exceeds,Wendy y Erza hablaban,Sanji y Franky no estaban en la cubierta con ellos

-¿Como llegaron aqui?- Pregunto Nami

Lucy se pregunto si debía decirles lo que ocurrio pero Natsu había escuchado

-Venimos de otro mundo-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa todo el sunny quedo callado

Nami iba a decir algo pero se escucho un gran sonido y el barco se empezó a mover

-¿Porque tanto ruido?-Dijo Zoro que recién se levantaba

-La marina-Le dijo Law

-Al fin algo de diversión gehe-Dijo Gajeel

-Estoy encendido-Dijo el pelirosa

-KARYUU NO HOKO-Natsu destrozo a un barco entero con su ataque,todos menos los miembros de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron

-Ahora me toca a mi,TETSURYU NO HOKO-Dijo Gajeel destrozando un barco igual que Natsu

-ICE MAKE:LANZA-Grito Gray destrozando lo mismo que los anteriores

-Que ataques mas geniales-Dijo Luffy con estrellas en los ojos

-Pense que la fruta Hie Hie la tenia Aokiji-Dijo Zoro

-Recuerda que dejo la marina puede que aya muerto-Dijo Robin calmada como siempre

-Oigan ustedes todavia no hemos terminado-Se oyo una voz

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Smoker en un barco todos se sorprendieron (menos Robin)

-Smoker-Dijo Zoro desenvainando una espada

Smoker se convirtio en humo y golpeo a Natsu los miembros de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron por lo sucedido

-Gomu gomu no...Jet gatling-Grito Luffy todos vieron como sus manos se ponian de un color negro y golpeaba muchas veces al vicealmirante de la marina

Luego de destrozar el ultimo barco y perder a la marina se reanudo la charla

-¿Como hiciste eso?-Pregunto Natsu sorprendido

-Eh comido la gomu gomu no mi y ahora soy un hombre de goma-Dijo el capitan de los Mugiwara

-¿Que es la gomu gomu no mi?-Pregunto Lucy

-Una fruta del diablo-Dijo Robin

-¿Y que es eso?-Pregunto Erza

-¿No as oido de ellas?-Pregunto Ussop

-Recuerden que dijeron que no son de este mundo-Dijo la arqueologa

-Es cierto explíquenos-Dijo Nami

Lucy y Levy le explicaron todo a los Mugiwara varios de ellos se sorprendieron

-¿Esos gatos que hablan nacieron de un huevo? GENIAL-Grito el capitan

-Yo no me lo creo-Dijo Zoro

-Callate marimo a nadie le importa tu opinion-Dijo Sanji (Sanji y Franky habian ido a la cubierta cuando ataco la marina)

-Por que no te callas tu,pervertido-Respondio el espadachin

-Ustedes dos no peleen-Dijo Erza golpeandolos

-¿Esos dos no te recuerdan a Natsu y Gray?-Le dijo Lucy a Levy y a Juvia

-Juvia piensa lo mismo-(NA:Me salio como si fuera Frosch pero bueno)

* * *

Mientras tanto en Magnolia mas precisamente en Fairy Tail (que estaba mas tranquilo sin Natsu,Gray y Erza)Makarov y Mirajane conversaban sobre que pasaba que los magos no volvian

-¿Que habra sucedido?-Le decia Mira a el maestro

-No se deberiamos mandar a alguien para ir a buscarlos-Respondio el maestro Makarov

-Laxus tu y tu equipo vayan a buscar a los demas mocosos-Le dijo a Laxus que estaba por ahi

Laxus y el raijinshuu se levantaron y se fueron del gremio a buscar a Natsu y a los demas

* * *

 **Tarde mucho (o eso creo yo) se que dije que probablemente no lo suba mas pero no tenia nada que hacer xD aunque estoy feliz de poder seguir este fic.E decidido que no tengo ni idea si poner parejas o no (asi es soy medio idiota).Tambien Quiero agradecer a Pokemaniako por darme ideas para este fail digo digo fic**

 **Se despide Shishi :3 adios**


End file.
